Only a Slytherin
by jeslyn-nighthawk
Summary: PG-13 for now will be R later. Very Dark. What exactly does it mean to be Slytherin? DMOFC NOT A MARY-SUE!. Will eventually be SSHG. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Only a Slytherin **

**by******

**Jeslyn Nighthawk**

A/N: I know I should be working on my other fics, and I am, really. It's just that this idea struck me and I wanted to try it out. I hope to update my others soon. And if any of my faithful "Hollow Men" readers are reading this I apologize. I promise I'll post before Thanksgiving. 

 2nd A/N: I have revised a few details in this chapter, mostly that it is now the Seventh year instead of the Sixth. 

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. Kat is mine. Please don't sue. 

Chapter 1: Pink Hair and Other Pertinent Information. 

            The first day of term, on this the beginning of her seventh year at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger arrived early at platform 9 ¾. She had spent the majority of the last three weeks at 12 Grimauld Place, but given that her next and last summer was anything but certain, Hermione had opted to spend the final weekend of the holiday with her parents in muggle London. They had finished up lunch at a small café a few blocks from the King's Cross Station, and said their goodbyes outside said station. As Hermione had watched her parents drive away, she couldn't help but notice that she no longer felt as close to them as she once had. Just a few years ago they would have seen her all the way to the train, never considered leaving her at the passenger drop off. Her world and theirs rarely crossed anymore. Hermione sighed and began wheeling her luggage cart towards the partition separating Platforms 9 and 10, ignoring the persistent shaking due to Crookshanks' temper tantrum. 

            As soon as she was through the barrier, Hermione stopped dead. Apparently she wasn't the only one early for the train. The odd thing was Hermione didn't know this girl. 

            The strange girl sat upon her one trunk (which was next to two bags) reading a worn leather-bound book. She was dressed in a black and pink "Hello Kitty" t-shirt over a hot pink mesh long-sleeved shirt. Her short skirt was black and pink plaid, and her tights were black and pink striped. Her long legs were crossed under her, but Hermione could make out that the stranger wore black ankle boots. Her perfectly manicured nails were painted black and adorned long, pale and elegant hands. Her hair was shoulder length, black with pink tips, and hung in her face, hiding it. Sitting in her lap was a flawlessly white cat, apparently napping. Hermione's interest was peaked even farther when she noticed the title of the book the girl was so absorbed in: _The Selected Works of John Donne_. 

            Inherent Gryffindor bossiness and nosiness prodded Hermione forward, and she approached the strange girl. "Excuse me?"

            The girl visibly started. Hermione was sure she felt a surge of power as the girl tried to identify her, but it was gone as soon as it had begun to build strength, so Hermione dismissed it as her imagination. "Yes?" the girl replied. Her dark eyes were intense in their focus, the subtle but dramatic make-up the girl wore adding to the effect. 

            "I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said, feeling the need to identify herself immediately with this one, "Are you a student?"

            The girl looked around nervously, but answered immediately. "Yes, I'm a transfer student- seventh year, I think." 

            "You think?" Hermione couldn't figure why the girl didn't know what year she was in.

            "I'm from America- New York," the girl explained, "Our school system is different there. Besides, I had private tutoring until last year," she made face, "My parents didn't believe in the benefits of a traditional education." 

            Curious, Hermione couldn't help but ask, "What made them change their minds?"

            The girl shrugged, "Don't know," she smiled philosophically, "Maybe it was my lack of people skills." She looked away, but Hermione saw the shadows in her eyes before they were hidden from view by the veil of pink and black hair. 

            "I don't see any problems with them," Hermione stated with that bossy air she was so famous for, "What's your name, by the way?"  
            "Oh, I'm Katerina Black," She replied with a blush. "Most people call me Kat."

            "Black? Any relation to Sirius Black?" Hermione couldn't help her curiosity. She was surprised by the expression of disgust on Kat's face. 

            "Unfortunately. I think he was a second cousin on my father's side. Never met the murdering bastard, though." For some reason beyond Hermione's comprehension a look of pain crossed Kat's face at that point and she even looked slightly ashamed. Odd. 

            Any further contemplation on the subject was cut off however, as just then Harry, Ron and Ginny came through the barrier and shouted for Hermione. Hermione gladly introduced them to Kat and Harry seemed fascinated by the apparent cousin of his godfather. She certainly had the good looks of the Black family, if a somewhat odd sense of style. She actually reminded Harry a little of Sirius, but he put it off as remnants of the grief he still felt for him. 

            Soon more students began appearing on the platform, and in the course of the next half-hour, Kat was introduced to the majority of Gryffindor House, as one by one or in groups they came over to ogle the strange new girl and say a high to the Gryffindor Three. 

            When it came time to board the train, Ginny went off with her latest conquest, and Kat sat in a car with Ron, Hermione and Harry. They settled into conversation about the curriculum. Harry and Ron duly warned her about Professor Snape, though Hermione defended him as simply having high standards albeit grudgingly. All three warned her about Divination, but Kat assured them she was not taking the class. 

            "I've done all the summer assignments and read all the books for the term," Kat admitted, immediately winning a best friend and ally in Hermione, "I think I might be more advanced than the Seventh Year Potions- my aunt is a Potions Mistress and she taught me- but I'm afraid I am behind some in Transfiguration and Herbology. We didn't have a very extensive greenhouse at home." It came as no surprise when Hermione offered to help her catch up. 

            Finally it was time to put on their uniforms. Harry and Ron went into the next compartment to change while Hermione and Kat stayed where they were. Hermione began to change, and looked over curiously at Kat who was not. "Why aren't you changing into your uniform?"

            "I don't have one yet," Kat explained, obviously self conscious. "I only got to London this afternoon. I have the robes- Professor Dumbledore sent them ahead, but I still have to shop for a uniform. The Headmaster said my Head of House would take me to Diagon Alley over the weekend. 

            Hermione shrugged, "Well you had probably better put them on. We will be arriving in the next few minutes." 

            Kat nodded and began putting on her robes. 

            Arrival at Hogwarts was uneventful. Kat found the threstrals interesting, but got into the carriage without mentioning them. She didn't want anyone to think she was ignorant for being enthralled by something so strange. The ride had been interesting, and Kat found herself hoping to be in Gryffindor with her new friends. Upon arrival at the castle, Kat was separated from the others to be taken to be sorted by the Headmaster. 

            Albus Dumbledore put her immediately at ease, and she immediately trusted him. No small feat that. Kat trusted very few people. 

            "I know it has been a long day, my child," Albus said before they reached the Great Hall. "However, although I doubt this needs to be explained, please remember that you are not to mention the… incident… that brought you to us. The Head of your House will be informed, of course, and they and I will be here for any thing you need. But no one else can know. I would not want things here to be more difficult for you than they have to be."

            Kat felt her face flush in indignation that they thought she needed to be told. Like she would tell anyone. Those memories…_Best not go there, luv, _she told herself. Her voice was acidic as she replied, "Of course not, Professor. After all I was just jumping at a chance to give the other students reason to alienate me."

            Dumbledore looked slightly shocked at her tone. "If I didn't know better," he remarked ruefully, "I'd think you had been spending too much time around Professor Snape. You two are entirely too much alike."

            Kat just snorted. 

            Kat watched the first years being sorted from a chair just off the head table. Although she was paying some attention to who went where, mostly she took the time to observe her new professors. She was only able to recognize a few from her friends' descriptions, but that was all that mattered for now. Professor McGonagall was reading the first years names in a loud crisp Scottish burr. Her emerald green hat sat perfectly on her tightly bound steel grey hair, and her emerald green robes were immaculate. Professor Sprout must have been the plump one at the other end of the table talking to who could only be Professor Flitwick. On her end though was the Professor who caught her eye most often. Pale in black robes with lank black hair falling into a pointed face, he could only be the infamous Professor Snape. She couldn't see how she and he were even remotely alike- except for their obviously similar favor for the color black. But at least she wore other colors with it. The man looked like an overgrown bat!

            Kat was startled out of her reverie by Professor McGonagall's voice calling her name to be sorted. Damn. She must have been introduced all ready and missed it. Kat moved forward to sit on the stool and have the Hat placed on her head. She felt horribly conspicuous sitting there with the whole school staring at her. She already new she looked different than the other students in her different clothes and died hair. Her palms felt sweaty and she felt the power begin to coalesce within her as she panicked. Feeling that, she clamped down on just before the Hat began to whisper in her ear. 

            "What have we here? Another Black? It's been awhile. You would fit well in Gryffindor, I think, but that would be unsuitable for one of your…_talents_. You have a great thirst to prove you are not like _them_, so I think maybe it is time you found out exactly what _they_ are like. Such a dark past. You will need guidance. Not likely to get that in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. So better be…SLYTHERIN!"

TBC

A/N: Should I continue this, or no? Please r& r. I am desperate and shameless in my need for feedback. It is what keeps me writing. Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Only a Slytherin**

**by******

**Jeslyn Nighthawk**

A/N: This chapter sorta took me by surprise. I hadn't intended for many of these things to happen, but it is hopefully all for the good. The reason it has taken me so long to get here is that I am faced with a dilemma in the form of Kat. At the moment she is more of a plot device than a character, and I need to find a way to fix that. I have even tried writing a journal in her POV, but so far not much of her personality has surfaced. This chapter helped that somewhat, so hopefully it will get better from here. Updates, like in all my other fics, will be sporadic, but unlike those I offer no guarantees of completion. I have to admit that completion will have everything to do with reception and feed back. Also I intend to eventually make this a SS/HG pairing as well. Thank you for reading. Please drop a review at the end. 

Review Responses:

Catmint: Thank you, and like I said earlier, completion of this particular fic will be entirely dependent on feedback. 

Besa: Thanks for your review and here is the update you have been clamoring for. 

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing. Much to my chagrin, I can't even find my copy of OotP. Kat is mine. 

Chapter 2

_Ah, so now my thoughts will be preserved on paper for all of eternity. I wonder what use that is. Small hope that future generations will actually want to know the reasons for all that I have done…_

            That night, as Kat lie in curled in her bed, fighting the sobs that were forcing their way from her throat, it seemed to her as if their were no worse crime at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry than to be sorted into Slytherin. The Ravenclaws were condescending; the Hufflepuffs were in terror; and the Gryffindors… the Gryffindors were outright suspicious. Not to mention hostile. 

            As she had walked by the Gryffindors on her way to an empty spot at the Slytherin table, she had heard Ron hiss to Harry, "Knew there was somethin' not right 'bout that girl. Figures she was a Slytherin." Kat had forced herself not to retort, and Hermione had shushed him- but still. 

            When she had made her way to the empty seat, it became clear to Kat that the Slytherins did not even trust each other. The calculating glances being thrown not just at her, but at nearly everyone at the table immediately set her on edge. The currents of House politics were palpable here, where the entire House gathered every night, and even enemies were forced to sit side by side and show solidarity to the other Houses. 

            Across from her was a blonde girl, with a pug face and beady blue eyes: Pansy Parkinson, as Kat was later to find out. Next to Pansy was a handsome boy with bold Italian features, Blaise Zabini. On Kat's left was a large boy with and indistinguishable personality from the boy on his other side: goons both of them. She was unable to remember their names. On her right… Draco Malfoy. A boy very much on the brink of becoming a man with the looks of an angel cast out of heaven for being too damned pretty. 

            Kat had had to fight to keep her neutral expression when his silver eyes had met her dark ones as he had bent over her had to brush his lips across her knuckles in an outdated show of chivalry. She had decided then and their that laws should be passed to make it illegal for boys to be that gorgeous. If they had charm like Malfoy, they should be forced to walk around with paper sacks over their heads. They just were not good for the systems of girls like her. When he had brushed his lips over her knuckles, she had felt a frisson of _something_. Although she could not identify it, she could no more ignore it than the glares she was receiving from and incensed Pansy Parkinson. Apparently Draco Malfoy was spoken for. 

            These five, along with Millicent Bulstrode and Theodore Nott, sitting on either side of Pansy, seemed to be the nucleus of the seventh year Slytherins. There were others, of course, and the two dimwits were likely only the muscle, but these seemed to be the ones most deeply involved in the House Politics. 

            Kat had spent the rest of the dinner trying to focus on her food and ignore Pansy's glares and the way Draco's arms would brush against her as he ate and talked. Still, the experience was not so horrid. It was her encounter with Professor Snape that had convinced her that being in Slytherin was truly an awful thing. 

            "Miss Black, a moment if you please," a silky voice had stopped her from following Draco and the others down the hall to the Serpents Den. Now there was a name to inspire confidence in one's Housemates. 

            She had turned to face the dark teacher that the others had pointed out as Professor Snape. She felt Draco and the others move out of ear shot, but barely. Kat met the intense black gaze of her Head of House, and felt his suspicion like salt in an open wound. Even he did not trust her, and she would be willing to bet it had to do with her being sorted into his House. Still, she refused to shrink before him and managed to maintain eye contact without squirming. "Yes, Professor?"

            His scowl became less pronounced after a moment, and he said, "Professor Dumbledore has informed me that there are some rather unusual circumstances involved in your transfer here, and that you will be needing training in wandless magic." He paused to consider her for another moment, and she wondered where this was going. "The Headmaster would not give me any details, however. He said that it was your story to tell. Therefore, you will meet me in my office tomorrow after classes. Immediately after classes. Am I understood?" He had raised an eyebrow as if daring her to protest. Like she was that stupid. 

            "Perfectly, Professor," Kat had practically sneered her reply and waited for the wrath that had been described to her by the Gryffindors to fall upon her head. 

            Snape had simply smirked at her- the barest quirk of the left side of his mouth- and waved her away. "Welcome to Slytherin, Miss Black."

***

            Hermione was having a difficult time reconciling the nice, bright girl she had made friends with on the train with her conception of what it was to be Slytherin. Granted, she knew that they all couldn't be that bad. Professor Snape worked for the Order, and she had even managed a few pleasant academic conversations with Blaise Zabini who was Head Boy to her Head Girl. Still, for the most part they were insufferable gits and had a tendency towards joining the ranks of the Death Eaters. Even Professor Snape had been a Death Eater before turning to the side of the Light. That was without even taking into account the prejudices of Draco Malfoy and his inner circle. 

            So when Kat, who had been looking like she could soon become one of Hermione's best friends, had been sorted into Slytherin - and then proceeded to sit and chat with that prat Malfoy of all people! – Hermione could not help but feel just a little bit betrayed, deeply disappointed, and slightly… suspicious. She began to wonder if she could trust anything that Kat had said. Slytherins after all were known for being liars. Add to that the fact that she seemed to fit into the part of the Black family that had produced Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy… Kat was no longer to be trusted. 

            Hermione put this all firmly from her mind, however, when she saw Professor Snape standing in the hall. She had bigger fish to fry. 

            "Professor Snape, sir?" Hermione hoped her voice was not quavering too badly. 

            "Pray, what can I help you with, Miss Granger?" Snape drawled with a long suffering sigh. 

            "Well, I spoke with Professor McGonagall, and she said you might be in the market for an assistant this year?" Was it just her or did Snape actually look pleased?

TBC

A/N: Please review. I need some honest feedback as I figure out where this is going. Or I guess how it is going to get there as I already have the last chapter written. Thanks for reading, 

Ja maata ne, 

Jes 


	3. Chapter 3

**Only a Slytherin**

**by**

**Jeslyn Nighthawk**

A/N: I know it's been a long time, but I hope this part works as a temporary fix until I get out of school for the summer. College finals are hell, and I wrote this in part to blow off some steam. There is not much plot yet, but it is coming. 

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. I doubt they'd be very happy if I did._

Chapter 3

_            They say that it an intrinsic part of human nature to fear the dark. That it is completely natural for your heart rate to accelerate when faced with a dark room; the knowledge that even if there really is nothing there, there could be. I mean, how would you know? _

_***_

            Kat wasn't afraid of the dark. Truthfully, she had always found solace in the stillness and softness of a dark room, instinctively sought out shadows. Likely, she thought upon reflection, that was one of the qualities which had assured her place in Slytherin House. She recognized the same quality in many of the other Slytherin students, though it was less refined in most, especially the younger ones. 

            Still, she found the darkness of the dorm room that first night oppressive, and unsettling. On a purely intellectual level, Kat knew two things. She could handle _anything_ her dorm mates might throw at her, and that even then, they were unlikely to do anything that might get them into trouble. That didn't stop her on a purely intuitive level from being aware that those other girls not only would try to cause her harm given the opportunity, but would do so with extreme relish. 

            So it was that the dawn found a disgruntled Kat suffering not only a pesky case of jetlag, but also the affects of little or no sleep. Her eyes were puffy, her stomach queasy, and there was a dull ache coming from somewhere in the vicinity behind her eyes. 

            Having been informed by the other girls as to the dress code, Kat decided to at least make an effort. She put on a white shirt under a black vest and a black pleated skirt that fell to just below mid-thigh. Not quite regulation length, she mused as she peered at her image in the mirror. With a flick of her wand, the skirt lengthened itself to just above her knees. She'd be damned if she'd wear those knee socks before she had to though, so she settled for a pair of white tights. In the spirit of conciliation, Kat even went so far as to undo the charm on her hair that gave it the hot pink stripes. It wasn't like she couldn't change back when the mood took her, after all. She ran a brush through her long hair, threw her robes on top, and headed down to the common room before her roommates had even awakened. 

            Kat was unsurprised to find Draco Malfoy waiting for her in the common room. He had made his interest clear the night before, even going so far as to stick by her side as far as the stairs to the girls' dorms. He had parted from her with a chivalrous kiss to her hand. _And American purebloods thought they were sophisticated,_ Kat mentally sneered. 

            "Sleep well?" Draco enquired, with another kiss on the back of her hand in greeting. 

            "Well enough," Kat lied smoothly - she wasn't a member of the noble and ancient House of Black for no reason. It had taken only some cool water on her face to get rid of the visible reminders of her sleepless night. Shame it had done nothing for her queasiness or headache. Maybe there would be coffee at breakfast? "A good strong cup of coffee wouldn't go amiss, though," She admitted with a small smile. 

            "Sorry to disappoint," Draco replied with a light chuckle. "We only get pumpkin juice or tea here; though the tea is pretty strong. I see you adjusted your appearance?"

            "Of course. We couldn't have Slytherin loosing House points for my attire, now could we?"

            "Definitely not." That smile was downright sexy, Kat thought. It would take more than chivalry and charm to catch her though. Still, her parents would be thrilled at the prospect of a match with the Malfoy family. Narcissa was a distant relative: Kat's father and she shared a similar great-great grandfather. She doubted the Malfoy's would be chagrined at the thought either. The two families had always been close. She was certainly of a greater family than that bitch Parkinson. 

            "Breakfast then?" Kat enquired with a raised eyebrow. 

            "Of course, My Lady," Draco laughed as he offered her his arm. Maybe Slytherin wasn't such a bad house after all. 

***

            Severus Snape did not want to have to think about what could possibly have brought another Black to Hogwarts. Granted, he had looked into her family tree and she was only a distant relation to Sirius Black, and she had been sorted into the traditional House for her family. Still, Katerina Black had all of the family traits that he had come to despise in that miserable mutt: she was beautiful, self-absorbed, and arrogant as only one who knew the true worth of her family name could. She was, after all, a member of the Noble and Ancient House of Black. It would hardly have surprised him to see her take up with Draco Malfoy except… 

She had been milling around with Potter and his crowd previous to the sorting. Odd. In his experience Gryffindors and Slytherins rarely mixed, at least not at this age, while the traits of each House ran undiluted and untempered by life's experiences. 

            Speaking of Gryffindors… Severus turned his attention the inestimable Miss Granger. She was undoubtedly the first student, never mind Gryffindor, to approach him on the topic of being his assistant in the nearly twenty years he had been teaching at Hogwarts. He wouldn't say he was thrilled, the girl had an insufferable tendency towards being a know-it-all, but he couldn't say he wasn't pleased either. He had worked in close proximity with her several times over the past summer, brewing the potions needed by the order in the Potions Lab in the basement of 12 Grimmauld Place. He had discovered over the summer that she could be a tolerable person to work with so long as she wasn't asking too many questions. Surprisingly, while actually working on Potions she rarely asked any questions at all. Hermione Granger was a natural at the art of Potions Making, and had the natural intuition necessary to be able to judge on her own what the next step would be, without  having to interrupt the process with unnecessary questions. It was a relief to work with her. So last night Severus had taken her on as an assistant. He would need the help in the coming months of war. 

            Severus looked over to where she sat with Potter and Weasley. He certainly couldn't say much for her choice of friends, but then he really wasn't one to judge other people's choices in companions was he? Miss Granger had grown up and come into her own over the last summer. Her bushy hair was tamed, and she carried herself with the confidence of one who knew her own value. Severus didn't particularly care what she looked like- she was a student, after all- but that confidence she had acquired would go a long way in her Potions Making. 

            There was a collective rising murmur suddenly, tearing his gaze and thoughts from his new assistant. Miss Black had just entered on the arm of Draco Malfoy. That wasn't what was causing the commotion, however. The two were headed for the Gryffindor table. Severus cursed his inability to hear what was being said. This could only turn out horribly. 

***

            Hermione approached breakfast that morning with great gusto. Professor Snape had agreed to allow her to be his assistant this year. The extra experience would no doubt stand her in good stead on her application to the Potions' program at Oxford. She fully intended to pursue her Potions' Mistress title right out of Hogwarts. Her friends, of course, couldn't understand her love of the art, but Hermione thrilled in the precision and deep understanding necessary to turn out a particularly powerful and complex potion. To get into the program at Oxford without going through the undergraduate program first, Hermione would not only need perfect NEWTs scores, she would need a sterling recommendation from Snape himself, and he was certainly not known for giving them. This assistantship would be just the opportunity she needed to prove her abilities to him. 

            Hermione was so involved in her thoughts and breakfast, that she hardly noticed the rising commotion, never mind was she aware that it was centered around her. Only Ron's angry "What are _you_ doing here?" roused her from her distraction.

            Hermione looked around to see Kat standing behind her, on the arm of Draco Malfoy, no less. 

            "Good morning, Hermione," Kat said, ignoring the boys. It was just as well, their glares were most definitely centered on Malfoy now, though oddly enough he seemed to be ignoring him. 

            "Good morning, Kat," Hermione returned. She looked over at Draco, "Malfoy."

            He returned her greeting with an imperious nod, but he was civil, "Granger."

            "Is there something you wanted?" Hermione asked, confused. Slytherins did not approach the Gryffindor table. Ever. 

            Kat seemed unsure as well, "Um, I was wondering… I know we are in different Houses and all, but do you think you cold still help me catch up in Transfiguration and Herbology? I asked Draco, and he said there was no one better to get help from… I don't want to start behind and stay that way."

            Hermione looked up sharply at the mention of Draco, meeting his pale grey eyes in confusion. He'd said that about _her?_ Was he ill? She found no answers, and turned her attention back to Kat. "Of course I'd be willing to help you catch up! What's your schedule?" Kat told her, and Hermione gave Kat hers. Hermione was aware of the growing tension between the rest of Gryffindor and the two Slytherins, and sought to end the conversation quickly. "I'll be in Professor Snape's office until 7 this evening… Come by around then? We can ask him when and where is good to meet. Draco?" Hermione switched her attention to the blonde boy. He looked at her as if he were startled she was addressing him, "Do you think Professor Snape would let us use the Potion's classroom? I'm sure he would _not_ want me in the Slytherin common room."

            "I'm sure you're right," Draco drawled, though with less of a sneer than Hermione was used to, "However, I'm also sure I cannot speak for my Head of House. You'll just have to ask him yourself."

            "I'll do that then," She made to return to her breakfast. 

            "Thank you, Hermione," Kat said and turned to leave. 

            "Later, Kat," Hermione replied, "Malfoy."

            "Granger."

            As easy as that, crisis was averted. Or so she thought until Ron opened his big mouth again. "Bloody hell, Hermione! What are you doing talking to Slytherins!"

            "You didn't think she was so bad yesterday, Ronald Weasley! You only started distrusting her when she got Sorted!" Hermione turned all of her formidable attention on her wayward friend.

            "She's a bloody Slytherin! Of course I don't trust her! She hangs out with the Great Bouncing Ferret for Merlin's sake!" Ron's face was turning an ugly shade of red. Harry, wisely, was staying out of it. 

            "Of course she does, Ron. They're in the same House, and she is new here. We always knew he must treat the Slytherins different anyway. They wouldn't be so fond of him otherwise." Her logic seemed to calm Ron down. His face was still red, but at least he wasn't yelling anymore. 

            "I still don't like it." 

            "You don't have to," Hermione snapped with a toss of her head, "I'm still going to help her. Professor Dumbledore is always harping on us about improving inter-House relations. This is a perfect opportunity to start." 

            "You're completely barmy, 'Mione, but that is why we love you."

TBC

A/N: I know that the plot is still not really going anywhere, but the set up is necessary. And really this isn't a fic about plot so much as it is one about character. Furthermore, the point of this fic is to set up a sequel. I have two needs. I need the foundations of a working relationship and friendship between Hermione and Severus, and I need a motivation for Draco's redemption. For those SS/HG readers, I am sorry, but there will be no conclusive romance between the two in this fic; I don't see Severus entering into an unequal relationship like that except under extenuating circumstances that will just not be present in this fic. 

Review Repsonses:

Besa: You already know how I feel about SS/HG: they're perfect for each other. I hope this chapter cleared up some of your confusion, but keep in mind that he is probably even less clear about how he feels than you are. 

JasperPress77: Thanks for the review. No past yet, but definitely in the next chapter. As for relations, well, I think that Snape is related to the Malfoys, but that would be the only relationship I see him having to Kat. But he knows something of her past, and most certainly knows of her family. Considering those two things, her would have ample reason to distrust her. 

clare a. : I know what you mean. She'll certainly cause ripples in the pool, that's for sure. 

Crookshanks Girl: Thanks. Btw, I love "Of Men and Angels."

DesertRose6: I am considering posting at LnLS, but would like to have this a bit better worked out, first. My other fic "Legacy" is already there, but a bit behind the ff. net one. 

Lady Phedre: I am aware of the dress-code. I fully intend to have her in uniform by the second week, but as I explained, she had just arrived, and had not yet had time to go buy one. As for the hair, she can change it with a simple charm. I do however, find it a bit insulting that you would tell me how my character would or would not dress outside of school, especially without checking your facts. According to the HP Lexicon, which is based on facts found in the books, Harry and his class would be graduating in 1998. As I was just entering high school then, and wanted very much to dress that way ( I was a Goth in repression) I know that some people _did_ dress that way. We were not then, as we are not now, in the majority, but we do exist. I'm sorry if you find that hard to swallow, but I will not change my character at the whim of one reader. 

Jennyrad, and Beccs: Thanks for your reviews. 


End file.
